


Fifty Dollar Flower Arrangement

by StarsScribble



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Flowers, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsScribble/pseuds/StarsScribble
Summary: Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”





	Fifty Dollar Flower Arrangement

Craig was quietly working on some flowers arrangements and listening to so music that was playing throughout his flower shop. It was a quiet day, Monday normally was. The only person that had brought something today was the elderly man that can in every Monday to buy flowers for his grandchild that was in the hospital. Other people had come in and looked at some of the arrangements. Some asked if he did arrangements for weddings, which he did; but right now it was just a normal calming day. When the bell to the front door open, he said hello however he wasn’t sure the person had heard him because whoever they were, slapped down something on his counter. Craig turned to see a very tall pissed off man looking at him, something had happened but Craig didn’t feel comfortable asking.  
“What can I do for you, sir?” Craig tried to keep his normal voice, but as the man stared at him Craig just wanted to him to go away.  
“How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flowers?” Craig opened his mouth to reply but closed it. This was a challenge, and Craig wanted to see if he could passive-aggressively say fuck you in flowers.  
“I will be right back.” Craig didn’t catch the man surprised look, as he went into the door behind the counter. 

After a few minutes, Craig came back out with a basket of multi-colored flowers. The man was still standing at the counter. Craig set the basket on the counter and moved his previous arrangement to the floor. Pulling the basket over to him, he looked at his customer.  
“There is a stool on that side,” Craig pointed over the counter to the stool. “Of the counter if you're tired of standing. If you have somewhere to be just read your name and number. So I can get in contact with you on.” Craig pulled out his pen and a small notebook he kept in his apron. Opening it up and putting the pen in the book he puts in on the counter for the gentleman to reach.   
"I will call you when your arrangement is done.” Once he finished talking he turned back to his work station and started to lay out the flowers.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the gentleman make his way over to the stool. Pulling it out from under the counter and sat down to watch him lay out the flowers.  
“You're the only florist that took my request. The others just told me they couldn’t do that.” Craig chuckled and he began putting some of the flowers in a small vase. He put butterfly weed around the edge of the vase.  
“Could you tell me what they mean?” The man asked again.  
“Sure. Some had different means but eh.” Craig shrugged as he added some lavender. “The small orange flowers,” Craig pointed to the butterfly weed. “They are butterfly weed and they mean leave me.” The man snorted after Craig told him what they meant.  
“This is kinda fitting.” Craig looked up from the vase to the man.  
“If you don’t mind me asking. Why do you want this made?” He watched as the gentleman let out a sigh.  
“Found out that my girlfriend of three years was cheating on me with my boss.”  
“Wow.”  
“Ya.” Craig didn’t know what to say to that so he simply started to explain that one of lavender meaning was distrust.

By the end of it, Craig had made a normally 50$ worth arrangement and sold it for 20$. The man seemed happy with it so Craig couldn’t complain, it was his shop anyways. Once the gentleman left the rest of the day was uneventful and he couldn’t wait to tell his roommate Brain about this. Closing up the shop at 8 he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning he saw the man that he made 'the fuck you' arrangement for. He was out of breath, one hand was on his knee and the other was giving Craig the one-second gesture. Finally, he seemed to get his breath back as he stood up.  
“Learned that the arrangement you made me was like 50 bucks and you sold it to me for 20.” Craig shrugged as he looked at the man waiting for him to say something else. “That is an awful way to run a business.”  
“Hey you got an amazing fuck you arrangement for 20 bucks and you're bitching about it.”  
“Yes because you shouldn’t run a business that way!”  
“It’s my business!” They stood there staring at each other, till finally Craig broke and started to laugh which sent the other man into a fit of laughter.  
“Why don’t I buy you dinner and tell you how to manage your money?”   
“Fine but can I at least now your name?”  
“It’s Tyler.”  
“Well, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Craig.”


End file.
